


It was all liv

by Cutekitten123



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Caring Robert Sugden, Hurt, Kidnapping, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Protective Aaron, Rape, Reunions, Sad Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekitten123/pseuds/Cutekitten123
Summary: Everything is Liv's fault but can Aaron and rob figure it out and can Aaron accept that she is trouble?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and so it may a bit perfect with the punctuation.

Rob Felt sick. Chas calmed him down and was holding Roberts hand as he moaned in the kitchen. He was mumbling things that Aaron couldn't hear because he's sat in the kitchen.  
Aaron thinks about how guilty and idiotic he feels, thinks about when he was younger and it used to be him and rob together all the time. It takes effort, he has to force himself through layers and layers of memories that he wants to forget about. 

"I remember jealous Alex passing me a present, Robs little eyes growing wide and his eyes roll from the left to the right and I remember my pain and how much I wanted to make him happy after that . I had told myself that I will make him laugh one day, by buying Rob a massive present.  
When I'm old and wrinkly"  
Aaron got interrupted as  
Someone bangs on the door and Aaron kinda wants to but doesn't want to answer it, he almost cringes as he thinks that it's his little sister liv , reminding him that he needs to sort Rob out. It isn't her though, it's Matt and he looks mad and upset and Aaron just goes along with it it.  
Adam's fists meet with his face within seconds, Aaron had dropped to his knees and Adam was holding Aaron's face, hand on Aaron's chin lifting him up.  
"Don't try to apologise. It's just a ' your an idiot' kinda a punch," It was almost like an order. , it's so hard that Aaron nearly breaks when he re-feels it. Adam stopped harassing him and stood at the for like a normal person.  
"Rob," shouted Chas as Robert puked all over her. Aaron's voice was like a baby boy with no voice. He had been very stressed though." Matt feels awful, his heart had fallen a little while back as he punched Aaron and Chas a little while back but he had explained. He won't let Robert knew that though, he won't let him feel guilty. "I will be more understanding once the drugs has worn off has liv pissed me off!l  
"Ya know how bad this is, I'm not even inside yet and I'm already thinking that your absolutely crazy and she's probably gonna think I won't give a toss about her once they throw the book at me." It's a fear and it makes Aaron almost shake with anxiety also gives Robert the shivers too, the mention of prison and arrest makes him react like that, he hides it usually, he always says something like 'we need to stay positive'.  
"You do realise that liv is coming here in about 5 minutes" Robert said as he leant against Aaron. "He is just hurting." Chas yelled down the stairs  
"You've got your own worries to worry about so shut up"  
Aaron shut the door on Matt and turned away and sighs as he stands, "Stop tryna be nice to me, makin' excuses like it's just a present type." Robert stood up from the bathroom as Chas asked him if he was ok and he replied "yeah I am fine." But Chas knew he wasn't . He catches Aaron's arm as he went down the stairs and the hot Aaron doesn't resist and grabs Robert to kiss him. Aaron sighs and then he feels himself fall into Robert again. He mumbles into Robert's chest and then inhales, Robert smells like expensive cologne and very nice and expensive man spray and Aaron nearly smiles because that's Robert all over. That's his Robert.  
"Liv," Aaron's voice is so gentle that he nearly can't hear himself as he approaches his sister. She looks wrecked, her hair's all out of place and she has red circles under her eyes.  
"I've been such an idiot." Aaron admits as he walks back to the bed and Liv follows him. " so what you gunna do for his birthday?"  
"I have done a surprise party but I had to cancel so got him a crate of his favourite beer."  
At first Liv thinks he is joking and she blushes and feels awful, he thinks about if he had forgotten Vic's birthday and how she'd feel about it.Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. They all meant something though, all of them.  
Aaron lets out a breathless laugh, "Yeah." He bites his lip and then swallows, "Liv, if I ever become a dad I want you to babysit at one point." Diane interrupted a small moment between them all. "Come on you, bed." She says, motherly and soft and Liv nods at her.  
"Hey uh - since we forgot," Robert says and then looks at Aaron before his eyes are on Liv again. "How's about you get to choose all the furniture in your room for the Mill eh?" Liv's eyes sparkle and Aaron just laughs.  
"I thought ya said it had to suit your theme, ya know all white in the bedrooms and -" Aaron's interrupted suddenly because he sees Liv pushing herself into Robert and clinging onto him.  
Everyone's a little started and Chas actually gasps as Robert slowly hugs her back. 

Present day

Aaron was at the bar with Chas and Diane . Him and Robert had made a little love the night before. He was scared he may of been pregnant. He was going to go and make appointments for both him and Robert just in case they managed to get pregnant. As the appointments drew closer Robert started to notice that he was getting al l the symptoms of pregnancy. He was putting on weight and being sick and having backaches and so on. He was quite anxious whereas Aaron was quite excited as well as a bit scared. When the appointments finally arrived Roberts results had come back positive. Aaron was disappointed as he was not pregnant but he was happy for Robert. Aaron said " your not kidding right"  
Robert answered "course not."  
Aaron went up to Robert and lifted him up while dying how he is going to they were going to be dads soon and how he is delighted to be one of the dads. Aaron was scared that the child might grow up without a dad. When they left Aaron picked up Robert and said " we're going to be dads and he best dads ever." Robert squirmed an said" pit me down. Fragile" Aaron laughed he managed to say course before Robert puked at the side of the pathway. As he wiped his mouth, they walked off and caught a glimpse of liv waving at them but sadly she was waking with the one person Aaron hated. Jacob. He was cruel, hated and as unpopular. Liv deserved better. 

When liv and Aaron got home, Aaron told liv straight about how he felt about Jacob. Jacob was at the window listening to their conversation. "I do not want you anywhere near Jacob liv!!"  
"Why"  
"He's trouble liv"  
"No your trouble Aaron"  
"He is not a very good guy and so I don't want you with him"  
"What does Robert think of this then Aaron?"  
"He agrees with me"  
"You so don't care about my happiness do you Aaron. All you care about are you, Robert and the baby. Not me. "  
"Don't be silly liv"  
" why don't you just leave"  
"My house"  
"Fine"  
Live walked out the door and froze.  
"I never loved you anyway"  
She then disappeared out the door and started walking a million miles from there. Aaron was not angry but confused and upset so he ran to Robert at the mill. He knocked at the door and Robert answered the door. Aaron broke down and started crying.  
"Aaron what's up?"  
"Me and liv had a giant argument which included her saying she never loved me!"  
"Oh Aaron. You know she doesn't mean it, right?"  
Robert had never liked Jacob but never questioned. This is why.  
"Why don't you like him then, Aaron ?"  
"He said to me that I was never going to have a family as I always walk out on them and how he was going to turn liv against me."  
That was because him and Aaron had got arrested for stealing and Adam went in prison but then Aaron found out that Adam had left.  
"He probably did not mean it Aaron love"  
Aaron pulled out a little voice recorder and played it. It was proof that Jacob had said every last thing that Aaron said he did. It was pure cruel and pure evil.  
A few minutes later , Aaron had left and had left a goodbye note for Robert. It read:  
" i need time to think this through. It has became to much for me to handle.  
Love you loads . And hopefully when I return and come home I will be ready enough to be a dad. I will come back. I promise love Aaron x ." Rob just stood there as all this went through his brain. He was shocked. He was upset. He was mad. He didn't say bye. He didn't say "I love you "  
He just left. It was now Rob's responsibility to tell everyone that Aaron had left.  
Vic. Chas. Diane. Adam. What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

flashback 

France. I as finally here. I started to walk of the ferry, Ed was waiting for me at the drop of point.  
"Hey. Aaron why did you come all the way to France just to see me?"  
"I'm not."  
"What?"  
"I ran away"  
"Why? What did Robert do? Have. You left permanently or when you are ready to go back?"  
"When I am ready to go back."  
"Ah ok. Well when we get back, you need to explain."  
"Yes I will, just bewarned I won't be Aaron in that moment.  
"What do you mean Aaron?"  
"I was rude and I assumed that Liv can't be trusted with a boyfriend and he's a bad person and can't be trusted. I was a completely different person." Aaron tried to explain.  
"Ah ok."  
"Um as u txt me saying that u will be staying for a long while, I got you a job. Just so u can earn money and live like your at home.  
"OMG. Thank you Ed. Your the best. What is my job?"  
"You are a mechanic."  
"Ooh. Do you know what?"  
"What?"  
"It is nice to have someone to speak to."  
"You can speak to me anytime."  
Aaron had butterflies in his stomach.  
"I can't do this. He's getting too close. What about Rob?" Aaron thought as Ed moved closer to him.  
He stood up and goes I will pay you back. He walked into the kitchen and went into Ed's fridge. Aaron was hungry and so he grabbed a ready meal and warmed it up in the microwave.  
"Aaron?"  
"Oh sorry. You can have it."  
Aaron started walking it the kitchen when Ed grabbed his wrist.  
"Ed?"  
"Aaron, Have the ready meal."  
"Are you sure Ed?"  
"Yes"  
"Ok thanks."  
Aaron walked back in and took the meal out the microwave. He took the plastic cover off and poured it all onto a plate. He grabbed a fork and started to eat.  
It was burger and chips. His favourite.  
He was trying to stay distracted. He was hurting and confused about why did it get so out of control? It was tough. He worked so hard to keep himself busy.

Back at the mill

Rob was sat on the sofa with Vic as he yelled out in pain "Ow ow ow ow ow ow" rob cried  
"Rob" Diane yelled from the door. Vic ran over to he door and opened it.  
"Hey can we all go to the shop?" Cash said as Diane walked in.  
"You can."  
"Oh okay, see u all later."  
Rob looked at Chas as she walked out but held tight onto his mums hand.  
"Yeah. Hey why not."  
"I don't know what you are on about ." Diane said looking up to cash who was outside at the door.  
"Ahhhh" Robert looked up and his mouth opened.  
"Rob?"  
"My waters broke!"  
"OMG. Chas call 999"  
"What?" She turned around as she walked inside.  
"Robs in labour call 999"  
"Beep beep beep"  
"This is the 999 service. How may I help you?"  
"My son in laws waters have just broke. I think he may be going in labour.  
"Oh ok. Where are you?"  
"Emmerdale, 32"  
"An ambulance is in their way."  
"Ok thanks bye."  
Chas cut them off  
"They are on their way."  
Rob got up and waddled his way to the door.  
"Rob! Where are you going?"  
"I need to do something."  
"Well, your not because you are nearly going in labour."  
"I want Aaron."  
Rob started to cry as Chad walked over and asked  
"Rob? Is this no Aaron crying or labour crying?"  
"Both"  
Chas wanted to find Aaron too but when he went missing, it meant that he didn't want to be found. Aaron was with Ed packing his bags. He was going to with Robert again in 2 months. He still had to calm down and fully recover from his anger. What Aaron did not realise was that for the two months he wasn't having any connection or contact with him, he paid for a professional secret detective to find him. They did. Aaron just said he wanted his location to stay hidden.  
Rob was contacting everyone who he could reach out to. Chas. Diane. Vic. Liv. Alex. Ed, who tried not to give it away, said he hadn't had contact with him. Ross. Even Adam. He tried everyone but except form Ed, no one had seen him since Chas' wedding


	3. Chapter 3

Tired. Worried. Scared. Robert had mixed emotions.  
"I need to find Aaron. It has been 2 months since he has talked to us." He thought to him self. Then his phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Robert Sugden?"  
"Yes. May I asked why?"  
"We found Aaron."  
"Oh my god. Where is he?"  
"He wants his location to stay unknown."  
"I know he is safe and I know he needs time."  
When rob put the phone down there was a consistent knocking at the door. It was Aaron.  
"Aaron!!"  
Cash ran up to Aaron as he oiled her in for a hug. When he finally settled back down, he was incredibly impatient. He wanted to finally meet the one child that he had been waiting to see. Baby Leah who was 2 months . When he first saw her, he was amazed by how cute she was. Then Robert told him that she was not breathing when she was born but Survived and came out of the hospital alive. Aaron was in tears while hugging Leah. Rob smiled and joined in the hug.  
As the day passed, rob had asked vic if she would come to babysit Leah as he wanted to go out with Aaron for dinner. She obviously said yes. She had come over, then Aaron said "lets go." They left. A few minutes later, and out of the blue, a figure jumped and knocked out vic. While she was in the process of going unconscious, the figure kidnapped Leah. Vic then went unconscious. When she woke up again, she grabbed the phone and rang Robert. He answered. "Robert. Robert. Robert!"  
"Vic calm down. What's wrong?"  
"Leah's been kidnapped!!!"  
"WHAT!!" Rob yelled.  
Rob told Aaron an they both left ASAP. They wee gobsmacked when they found vic was unconscious again. God knows why!  
"Vic" Robert yelled.  
As vic woke up Aaron started roaming the streets to find Leah. Robert started to write and print off missing person posters. They were paranoid. Then they saw liv walk past. Rob ran out  
"Liv" liv turned round to see Robert running after her. "  
"I am so sorry Robert, I did not want you to find out this way, I will give Leah back to you now, please forgive me!"  
Liv turned and ran for the garage at the end of Emmerdale road and pulled open the door. Rob walked back inside the mill a little confused and went to Aaron.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Liv stole Leah!"  
"What!"  
Rob and Aaron ran to the garage liv went to and found Leah screaming while crawling around on the cold and wet floor. She looked up at Aaron and reached for him and giggled. Aaron was shocked that she picked him and not Robert but picked her up anyway. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep. 

A few weeks later 

Chas was scared as she might have of being pregnant. As she waited by the bathroom counter, she picked up the test results and gasped at the sight.  
"Paddy!!"  
"Chas."  
Paddy ran up the stairs thinking something was wrong instead he went in on chas holding a pregnancy test saying yes. " Oh my god. I am going to be a dad.yes. Yes. Yes. "  
As paddy calmed chad phoned Aaron saying the results Aaron said  
" Oh my god. Mum congrats. Oh I am going to be a older brother. "  
Aaron was overwhelmed.  
As liv walked back to the shop , some man come and grabbed her from behind. Liv tried to scream but the man had his hand over her mouth. Moments later liv had woke up in a cold garage. She tried to move but was locked up in a box. She decided to scream and luckily Adam was was past and being Adam he ran to save her.  
He ran into the door and saw liv. He ran up to her and unlocked the box she was in.  
She was cold , she was like a human ice pop. As Matt came back, Adam turned and caught eye of him and his hand flew to hit his nose. This turned into a violent fight. Coincidentally, vic heard fighting and ran into the garage. She saw the boys fight and screamed " what on earth!"  
Robert heard vic shout and legged it to see what was wrong. He saw the fight and called the police. When they arrived Matt blamed it all on Adam and so he was the one who got arrested. 

(Nine months past and paddy had found the courage to do what he had always wanted to do)

"Will you marry me?"  
Paddy said to Chas . She stood there silent as the words from paddy's mouth.  
Chas agreed and walked out the storeroom and into the bar.  
Chas was sat at the table as a tear rolled down her smooth skin.  
"Oh hunny what's wrong" Diane asked.  
"Paddy proposed to me!" As she poured out in tears. Diane was shocked like Chas was.  
All of a sudden Chas cried out in pain. "Oh no the baby's coming!" Chas tried to move but instead fell of the stool and on to the stone cold floor. Diane panicked and called Rob who then called the ambulance . They arrived and managed to lift Chas up on to a chair and took her to the hospital. 

A few hours later, Chas had a cute, little baby girl in her arms. Chas named her grace and she then got her weighed . Grace was 5 pounds 7. Vic heard about the baby and came to visit her mum, and broke out in tears as she saw the sweet baby girl in the crib. She couldn't look at a child not after what's happened with liv. "Let's hope his baby does not turn out like liv. I don't need more menace in this family. She started to walk away and felt really confident. She felt like she wanted a new start somehow. It was going to start now. "People have no idea what my life is like. Maya Angelou "If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude." Or Kelly Cutrone "When things go really really bad - life is going to have its way with you no matter who you are - and when things get really really bad, that's the time to stand up and keep going, and to push, not to fall down or run away." Everyone has a different t view but can anyone describe my life?"Vic thought to herself. Vic was very depressed and could never think off something happy or anything exciting  
"I understand." Chas said  
"See you soon mum. Get better and come home soon." Vic waved and walked out of the hospital


	4. Chapter 4

Vic had travelled 1 hour to get to the beach she was going to meet Adam at. Vic was at the Beach in her car but noticed Liv standing in front of her. She beeped her horn and slowed down but Liv just stood there. She honked the horn again. Before she knew it, she had swerved and had collided with a tree because her brakes refused to brake. Vic had a bleeding nose and had been knocked out. Robert was thankfully walking by when he noticed the driver of one of the smashed up cars was Vic.  
He ran up to the car and smashed in the window. He reached in and unlocked the drivers door; he then looked at vic and tried to wake her up but realised that she was unconscious. Robert panicked and called Adam but when Robert told Adam what had happened , he told rob to call an ambulance. "999 what is your emergency?"   
"My sister has been in a car crash and is unconscious along with the other driver!"   
"Where are you?"   
"Emmerdale road"   
"Ok an ambulance is on there way."   
"Ok thanks."   
Robert hung up and called Adam again.  
"What now?"   
"Uh vic is still unconscious and I called an ambulance so when she wakes up she needs to wake up looking at you not me!"  
"Good point I am on my way"  
"Where are you?"  
"Emmerdale beach"   
"We are on Emmerdale road."   
"OMG! I see you."  
Adam ran until he reached where the crash was and reached for vic. She had twitched and flinched but did not wake up. The ambulance arrived and carried her to the van; Robert and Adam got in the van too. They traveled to the hospital where Vic was in a coma for 13 weeks.   
"Where am I?"  
She realised where she was and panicked. She went into cardiac arrest but calmed down after Adam touched her hand. He asked for some time alone and it was given to him. He went on to one knee and asked "My dear vic. Will you marry me??"  
Vic laid there shocked and finally shouted out "Yes, I love you Adam"   
"What happens anyway?"  
"Liv jumped in front of the car and then she moved out the way and ran away."  
"What!!"  
Silence hit the room.  
The nurse at the hospital walked in while smiling. "Miss Victoria I am pleased to announce you are pregnant."  
"What?"  
Vic was excited and happy as well as scared and paranoid. Vic asked Adam to ring Rob and tell him but rob wasn't answering and that was because he was with Aaron . When he did answer, Rob and Aaron were jumping for joy at the good news. But then poor vic remembered her horrible past. 

7 months ago

Vic was laid on the sofa in a great amount of pain .  
As she moved and moved and moved she had a kick. "Argh!"  
She was pregnant. Adam was happy when he heard the news but vic ran to the toilets. "Oh no!" She said. There was a lot of blood. She cried and cried as Adam pushed the door and hugged her.  
"Vic what happened?"  
"They're dead! My babies are dead!"  
Adam broke down and burst into tears.  
Then Robert rang.   
"Uh hello?"  
"Hi." Vic answered   
"What's wrong?"  
"My babies dead!"  
"Oh Vic I am on my way to you. You poor thing."  
Vic hung up and walked out the bathroom. As she made her way to the living room, she had a call from Robert saying that he can not come as he going in labour. As Robert laid there screaming in pain, Aaron was 25 miles away. Adams took Vic to the hospital, and they confirmed that she had miscarried. They kept her in, at the same time, Vic as worrying about her brother.

In the labour ward (at the hospital)

Robert was now laid in the hospital bed in the third section with a beautiful baby girl in an incubator beside him.   
As he cried and cried Robert knew that Aaron would not be home until he was ready which could be forever.   
As Robert waited for the nurse to come back with the details, Vic and Adam walked in.   
Adam told Rob about how him and Vic are engaged. 

Rob started to cry as the nurse come in with Leah's birth certificate and all the details about her. As he read the certificate, tears built up in his eyes.   
She had hearing difficulties. Vic was with Adam in the hospital waiting for Rob to be released when Adam come up to her and said "I just want to say that I have brought myself a house for about 350,000 and I would like u to live with me?"  
Vic stood there shocked as Robert walked out of his room. She was speechless. "Ummm yes!"  
Adam was proud that she wanted to but was scared that something bad was gunna happen due to bad luck. All that had happened in the past was just bad luck and grief.


	5. Chapter 5

Vic decided she wanted to go shopping. Adam said he would do it but Vic insisted. She walked out the door and closed the door behind herself. Adam walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard and noticed some pills for abortion. He ran to the door and yelled "Vic you have some explaining to do!"  
She turned round and gasped as he held up the pills. She walked back as Adam gave her a look of anger and despair. She walked in;  
Adam was lent against the doorframe waiting for answers. "What do you want me to say?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Nothing to do with you!"  
"Well it is though!"  
"No!"  
"Yes it is."  
"No it is not!"  
Vic was now pissed of as she didn't even put them in the cupboard.  
Liv was watching and started to giggle. Vic turned around and spotted her. Liv ran.  
"Tell me."  
"What do you not understand Adam?"she was just going to play along.  
"Everything just tell me Vic" he reached over and grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. Vic tried to resist.  
"Adam stop!"  
She tried to pull back but Adam was too strong and pushed her onto the couch and stripped her trousers off.  
"Ow!"  
"Stop your moaning!"  
He grabbed her wrists again and pinned her down and started to kiss her with a lot of pressure. She managed to pull her trousers back on and ran out the living room whilst grabbing her socks off the dressing table.  
Vic was now annoyed and upset.  
"Why don't he understand?"  
She thought to herself.  
Adam turned around to face the box of pills feeling grief and regret. What had he done? He just didn't understand. He turned around to find Vic missing. He dropped everything he had in his hands and ran out the door to attempt to find her. He tried but Vic ran fast. She panted as she stepped up onto Roberts doorstep. She carefully knocked on the door as she pulled her wrists in to her coat.  
Aaron opened the door and quickly pulled Vic inside. He had to hurry back to Leah and ran upstairs to put her to sleep.  
Vic was shaking with fear; Rob paced over to Vic and gently pulled her as she cuddled into him. Her sleeves slowly rose up and her marks were revealed.  
"What did Adam do to you?"  
"Nothing."Vic said Turing away and covering up he wrists.  
"Vic."  
"What!!!"  
"Speak what happened?!"  
"Adam grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him and I broke free. So no need to worry."  
"Vic. He marked you!"  
"So!"  
"So! He gave you a red mark!"  
Robert carefully lifted her wrist and showed her the marks.  
"He had actually bruised you. You have to report it as physical abuse Vic!"  
"No!"  
"Yes or I will!"  
"Fine!"  
"You are not telling me all of it are you?"  
She cried  
"Vic" Aaron said whilst walking into the dining room.  
"He raped me and I managed to escape as he turned around. He pinned me to the bed!"  
Aaron walked back down the stairs and had only heard the last sentence.  
"What. That little dirty cow!"  
"Aaron language" rob shouted as Vic went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She also put baby powder over the marks to hide them from public.  
"Knock knock knock"  
Aaron went to answer the door.  
"Adam! You prick! How dare you treat Vic like that!"  
"What!"  
"You raped her!"  
"No she gave consent."  
"No she didn't and she isn't here so I advice you to go away because I don't want to mess up that screwed up face even more for you."  
"Oh I thought she said yeah anyway do u know where she'd be?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"Yeah here!"  
Vic said as she ran up to Adam making her fist meet Adam's nose.  
"Ah, you bitch!"  
"Visa versa Adam!"  
"I didn't mean..."  
"We don't care!"  
Vic stepped back and slammed the door giving Adam an even more of a broken nose and opened it again.  
"You deserved that you manipulating cow."  
She slammed it again in his face and walked off.  
She then laid on the sofa but she realised that she had planned a surprise drinking party for Diane's birthday. "It will be filled with alcohol and sparkles and fluffy stuff and I have no idea." Vic said in her mind. As she stood up to go and make herself a coffee, Rob called Vic and asked her if she could help make the bed because Aaron fell asleep on the floor. She said "If I have to."  
She ran up the stairs and asked rob which room he was in but on her way Into the bedroom, she saw Aaron on the floor and decided to kick him in the head. Very lightly. He woke up and realised that Robert was making the bed and stood up and helped. Vic went back down stairs and sat down."ring ring ring ring"  
"Really" Vic said as she picked the phone up.  
"Yes?"  
"Um hey Vic, I was just wondering if you could do the cooking and the cake making and sort the menu out for mine and paddys wedding in 3 and 1/2 weeks?"  
"Wait. Me. Me cooking. I am not your daughter though but Uh yeah."  
"OMG your amazing Vic!" Chas shouted down the phone. Rob Heard the conversation an ran down the stairs. Vic broke out in laughter as she told Robert the great news."  
He started laughing as well , as the news floated around his mind. Vic started walking to towards the door, when Aaron asked "Uh where are you going?"  
"The shop"  
"Why?"  
"Get the ingredients for mums wedding in three and a half weeks."  
Vic slanted to lean against the door frame, as Aaron shouted "What. mums getting married?"  
"Yeah. To paddy." Robert said.  
"Ooh it's my mums wedding. What suit am I going to wear?"  
"Bang!"  
"Woah what was that?" Vic said with a bit of a jump.  
IT WAS LIV. "Uh is somebody going to open this door?"  
"Coming."  
"I hope your not but ok."  
"Really liv?"  
"Yep."  
"Hey liv." Vic said as she got up and gave her a hug.  
"I am going to go to the shop now."Vic started to walk out the door until she saw Adam and turned back round and said "Nevermind I already have the stuff."  
She walked into the kitchen and Adam just kept goi g through her head. Rob wanted to know what was wrong with Vic and so he did what was wrong and went outside. Adam turned and saw Robert standing inside the front door. Rob saw Adam and went straight back inside. Liv asked "What's wrong?"  
"Vic saw Adam and came back!"  
"Oh" Aaron remarked. He realised that Vic was still in the kitchen and went to see if she was ok. She changed the subject and rang Chas to see what cake she would like.  
"Hey um just wondering seeing how and what would you like your cake to look?"  
"We would like a vanilla cake with three layers and if possible can we have some icing in rose shapes going around each layer."  
"Uh yeah sure. It will be done in a bout a week"  
"Thanks Vic."  
Chas cut her off and Vic started getting to work.  
It as going to take effort and a lot of hard work. She could could do it she as a chef when it come to cooking food.


	6. Chapter 6

(the wedding)

Chas was sat in the registry office waiting for Vic to bring the food. Luckily she arrived ten minutes early. They went out to the wedding avenue outside and set up all the food and lastly places the cake exactly in the middle of the table. Chas was nervous and was asking if they could pros pone the wedding but paddy wanted it to go a head. Chas wants a great wedding.   
"What a wonderful day it was for an outdoor wedding: warm, but not terribly so."  
If turned and took in all her surroundings.  
"The early May sun peeked out occasionally. A pleasant breeze from the north rustled in the surrounding shrubs, cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on either side of the walk leading to the gazebo. Sweet strains of classical music drifted through the crowd. I couldn't believe it; my best friend Chas and her fiancé Paddy, were finally getting married. What a memorable wedding it was.  
The playground off to my right was empty, although a few children standing around the rows of chairs eyed it with a desire to play. Obviously, they would much rather be jumping and climbing, instead of being fussed over by their mothers and aunts, having their ties and hair bows adjusted. Balloons and streamers fluttered around the railing and banisters, a festive mixture of pink, light blue, and white.  
To the left of me were rows of seats glittering in the sun. A stretched Lincoln stood alone, decked out in ribbons and twisted coils of streamers, ready to whisk the groom and bride away. 'Just Married' was painted across the dark rear window. As I sat there, I thought to myself how perfect and lovely everything was. The smell of fresh cut flowers filled the air.  
The music stopped, and all heads turned to face the far end of the walk. The opening to the bridal chorus started to play. Down the isle she came. I could not believe how beautiful Chas was. She wore a strapless wedding gown with embroidery on her bodice. Rhinestones and pearl beads were sewn on her gown. She also wore a two-tier veil, with a matching crystal head-piece. She held a French rose silk bouquet. Her Aaron held her left arm and smiled at her as they reached the bottom step. There awaiting her was the pastor and her husband-to-be. Paddy was stunning. He wore a white, single-breasted, satin tuxedo with a white-wing collar shirt.  
The music faded, and the clergyman stepped up to the microphone, Bible in hand. He smiled at the assembly. "Cherished family members and honored guests, I would like to thank each of you for coming out this morning," he said. The sound carried well from the small speakers to either side of the podium. The pastor placed the Bible down before him. "Let us begin by offering thanks to the Lord on this wonderful day." We all bowed our heads and he prayed.  
After the prayer was over, the preacher led them through their vows. It was now time for the exchange of rings. An adorable little girl dressed in a blue dress walked up and handed Paddy a ring. It was Leah. He slipped it on Chas's finger. The pastor smiled and turned to Chas. He repeated the question and received the same reply. I watched her take his ring from a taller girl dressed in pink and place it on his finger. This time it was liv. "By the power vested unto me I now proclaim you husband and wife." "You may now kiss your bride." He did so, placing his hands on her shoulders. The pastor held up his hands, bringing the crowd to their feet.  
Paddy and Chas left the gazebo, arms linked, with identical smiles on their faces. The best man, which was Robert,maid of honor which was liv and Leah , They stopped near the end of the walk, forming the start of the receiving line. The family and guests filed down, pausing for hugs and kisses and congratulating the young couple. Chas then turned around and threw her bouquet of rose silk flowers behind her. The women collided with each other as they tried to catch it. Then Paddy and Chas ran to the Lincoln that waited for them. Both of their faces were blushed. They were so quick to get away. Paddy tried not to step on Chas' long white train that dragged the ground as they ran. As they reached the decorated Lincoln, Paddy jumped in the driver's seat and Chas in the passenger's seat. Paddy took off as if he was in the Indy 500, ready to win a race. The ribbons and twisted coils and streamers whisked in the wind behind them. The wedding turned out great."

As everyone started to leave for the buffet, Vic stayed behind. Liv and Leah had come back and ran behind Vic. "Boo" Leah said as she stumbled into Vic's arms. "Hey how old are you now?"  
"Five" Leah said in an adorable voice.   
"Come on let's go get some food together."  
They all walked down to the giant buffet that Vic had set up earlier that day.   
Half of it was gone and that made Vic proud. All her hard work was put to good use. As she walked out of the registry office reception, Leah called "Aunt Vic!"  
"Leah. Aren't you suppose   
To be with Aaron?"  
"Noooo?" Leah said looking so innocent.   
"Ok." Vic answered very suspiciously.   
They all walked out together and met up with Robert and Aaron.   
"Daddies"  
"Hello my baby girl." Rob said. He turned round to find the place practically empty and said   
"Wow that's emptied out fast."  
They all strolled out of town and went back home .


	7. Chapter 7

Fussing for the hair gel , Aaron was getting ready for his interview for his new job. He was going to hopefully be accepted and work as a junk yard boss.   
He went to all out he door when his phone rang. It was the interviewer.   
"Hello?"  
"Um hello is this Aaron dingle?"  
"Um yes it is"  
"We have all decided that we are not going to interview you!"  
"What why?"  
"Because we are going to give you a chance to great boss"  
"What"  
"Aaron dingle welcome to the scrapyard. You got the job"  
"What. Oh my god!"  
"When can you start?"  
"I can start now?"  
"Ok see you soon"  
"OMG Robert!!!"  
"What's wrong?!?!"  
"I got the job!"  
"Congratulations Aaron. When do you start?"  
"Now."  
"Oh ok."  
Aaron walked out the door and went to his new work   
In emmerdale. 

He walked down the street to the junk yard and the interviewer met him half way.   
"Ready?"  
"Ready as I will ever be."  
"Ok you office is here and your truck will be there. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Aaron got a bit big headed and and started to show off as he started doing work straight away even though he had no idea what he was going up do.   
Back at the mill, rob was cleaning up sick because Leah had just puked.  
There was a knock at the door.   
"Hello" Rob said as he opened the door.   
"Hey"  
"Ross??"  
"Yep. How are you?"  
"Good thanks what made you come to us?"  
"Just wanted to say hi really."  
"Well I would invite you in but Leah has just been sick."   
"Haha no worries"  
"See you soon "  
Rob closed the door and turned the telly on and started to finish cleaning. Ross walked down the pathway and got into his car. He drove up a hill but had to stop at the traffic lights. He was stuck in traffic for 11 minutes and so he sped his way across the motor way. The car behind realised that Ross' car had an oil leak. Very clumsily, an elderly man accidentally dropped his lighter and it fell straight onto the trail of oil. Ross saw the flames and drove even faster but the oil just came out faster. Eventually the fire hit the car and it all went up in flames. Ross screamed"HELP HELP HELP!!!"  
Luckily, Ross was turning off the motor way and was driving into a shop. Matt saw him and opened the fiery car and pulled Ross out. Matt called 999 and told them what he saw. An ambulance was on its way.   
They arrived and put him into a seat and put him into the ambulance. They all left but Matt. At the hospital,the doctors were surprised he is lucky and only got a 2nd degree burn. Ross recovered slowly but he got bandaged Up and could go home. He wanted to be a helper at a rubbish dump and the only job he could take was a job with Aaron. He had to work with Aaron. He accepted it and went to ask Aaron if He could work for him, Aaron said yes. He started work the next day.   
Aaron met up with Ross on the way to work and they both drove together. Then Aaron's phone rang.  
"Aaron we need to talk!"  
"Why what's up?"  
"Liv"  
The caller cut him off as Aaron stood there in shock." What could possibly be that bad that I have to leave work?"  
He thought. He hurried back to the mill where Leah and Robert were sat on the sofa.  
"Daddy!" Leah jumped off of the seat and hugged Aaron.   
"Aaron."  
"Rob what's going on?"  
"Liv."  
"Yeah what about her? What's she done now?"  
"Uh she is the one who has been making everything go wrong."  
"What are you saying Robert?"  
"Jacob told me that liv told him that no one can know that she is the one who pierced the oil container. The..the..the.."  
"Sump. Leah"  
"Yeah the dump and that he watched her do it. She only dimwit because she was stressed and so took it all out on Ross."   
"Uh?"  
"We didn't believe it either."  
"I am going to speak to her."  
"Ok don't get too worked up though. What happened last time?"  
"Daddy?"  
Aaron walked over to Leah and hugged her.   
"Daddy what's wrong?"Leah asked   
"Nothing sweetie."  
"Ok"  
Aaron grabbed rob and pulled him as his lips touched his.  
"Ooh. Lovey dovey." Leah remarked as she laughed.   
Aaron giggled and walked back out the door until he made it to Liv's place.   
"Knock knock knock"  
"Hello?"  
"Aaron??"  
"Hello!" He stood there and stared as Jacob backed away, he knew why he was here.   
"I know why you are here Aaron."  
"Do you now? Why did you tell my daughter and not me or Mum?" Aaron said while looking at Liv.   
"What?" Liv started to guess why he as here until Chas and Diane asked him what he was doing. He said "Come with me" while dragging Liv by the arm.   
As they walked off back to the mill, Liv yelled   
"Why are you taking me away?"  
"We have something to talk about and mums going to be there when you admit it!"  
"Mmm"Liv knew what it was about and tried to run away.  
"If you have nothing to hide why are you trying to run away?"  
Liv looked at Aaron and screwed her face up.   
They walked up to the mill and sat down.   
"So Aaron what did you bring us here for?"  
"Ask Liv."  
Leah walked in with Jacob and sat next to Aaron.  
"I haven't done anything wrong."  
"Actually you have Liv. Tell them, Jacob."  
"Liv was talking about how she was the reason for every bad thing and how she was really proud of it and also how she started the fire in Ross' car the other day."   
"Jacob." Liv yelled   
"What!" Diane said in disgust as she turned to Liv.   
"Why?"  
"I was sick and tired of being ignored. When Rob and Aaron saw Ross, they went over to him and just left me behind."  
"That's it I have had enough young lady. You are grounded for 5 weeks and you are banned from your phone for 6 weeks!"  
Liv yells "You bitch!"  
"Make that 10 and 12 weeks"  
Liv turned around and stormed out the door and slammed door.   
"Bang"  
Rob and Aaron just sat back on the sofa ad told themselves that she was just having a bad day.  
They started talking when Aaron said "If you think about it, we have had More problems than we have changed our underwear."  
"Haha. We kinda have haven't we?"  
"Yep."  
"I don't want to say this but all the bad things in the last couple years are all because of liv."  
"What? No they have not."  
"Yeah they have. Want me to tell you?"  
"Yes please. I don't remember."  
"Well, She was there when Vic had the accident and how about the time when Ross had the fire incident oh and the time when Liv kidnapped Leah."  
"Ok stop."  
"What?"  
"Ok I do admit most family issues are because of Liv."  
"Yeah."  
"She was in every bad event."  
"Was she? Every one?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my god do you realise that if we were to move away, liv would not be a problem?"  
"Yeah but then that's just rude and not fair on her." Rob answered back  
"I agree." Aaron said   
"Agree to what?"Rob questioned. Aaron leant forward and kissed Robs cheek and pulled away and said   
"It was all liv."


End file.
